The need to investigate and understand all elements of biological information pertinent to disease is more clearly evident now than ever before. However, the avalanche of non-integrated data produced by today's technologies prevents scientists from effectively reducing these data to meaningful discoveries. As a result, the vast bulk of data collected through bioscience research are not standardized and cannot be integrated between or within laboratories, and relatively few raw data are available from federally-funded research, despite a regulation requiring it. In the same vein, researchers often wish to collaborate, but do not because they lack a convenient means to do so. Our mission is to improve clinically-oriented basic life science research productivity by completing a prototype software application, LabmatrixTM. LabmatrixTM will provide a software-based platform for the collection, manipulation and interrelation of molecular, genomic and clinical data that results in increased efficiency in discovering and validating molecular targets. In addition to completion of a compelling software tool for life scientists, the collection of appropriate data before, during, and after implementation in two representative Test Laboratories will allow us to ascertain the impact on productivity of such software. Phase I, Specific Aim 1 will complete design of a current scientific practices evaluation protocol in two test laboratories, integrating viewpoints from all members of the project team, including general productivity, information security, use of reference data, workflow, and computer-user interactions. Phase I, Specific Aim 2a will complete evaluation of scientific practices in two representative bioscience laboratories using the tool created in Specific Aim 1. Phase I, Specific Aim 2b will evaluate current LabmatrixTM software development tools and practices. Phase I, Specific Aim 3 will compare key elements of bioscience productivity and satisfaction identified during the evaluation period to existing support in the LabmatrixTM early prototype, and will document new requirements. Phase I, Specific Aim 4a will evolve the use of empirically-based software development tools and practices identified in Specific Aim 2b, and will establish a regular observation/documentation cycle to measure their impact. Phase I, Specific Aim 4b will complete software practice changes needed for implementation in Phase II. Phase I, Specific Aim 5 implements key features of LabmatrixTM to optimize the ease of implementation in varied bioscience laboratories. The key LabmatrixTM innovation is the capture of scientific practices common across labs into one integrated software package that enables broad sharing and re-use of data, a step in laboratory practices workflow management not yet fully accomplished in this industry. Achievement of milestones linked to these Specific Aims will mark the end of Phase I and commencement of Phase II, where LabmatrixTM will be readied for commercial launch through continued interactive software development in two test laboratories.